Shaken Reality
by animefanqd
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, loving son and brother, the greatest prodigy his village had seen in the last twenty years, he was the perfect shinobi. That was until everything changed, it was that fateful day when he became no longer human, he was a monster, a cannibal, a killer, no he was a ghoul. Naruto x Tokyo Ghoul; Naruto x Touka; Rated M for violence and lemons; Dark Fic


**Shaken Reality**

**Chapter 1: Ghouls and Humans**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul**

**AN: Challenged by Naruto Gremory, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Long ago, when mankind first came into existence another group followed suit, these were ghouls.<p>

_A blonde haired teen sprinted down the alley ways of the village, heavy footsteps followed._

Thousands of years passed, peace was made between humans and ghouls. They swore to never eat humans unless they caused harm to others. Humans swore to never hunt them for their own selfish reasons. More time passed, the relationship slowly began to deteriorate, severing completely when a strange women arrived on the planet. Committing the gravest of sins, she split the ties between ghouls and human for all eternity.

_Teeth sunk into the teen's neck, blood spurted onto his whiskered cheeks._

The power of chakra was granted to the world, human's received the ability to create and move and manipulate the elements. Ghouls received the power of strength, speed, and agility, and so, the kagune was created.

_Blood red tentacle like appendages shot throw his stomach throwing him to the wall, blood poured from his mouth and mid-section. _

Soon two children were born from the women, the elder desiring peace and freedom. Both children fought their mother in a horrendous battle, sealing her away, the moon was then created. However what neither son noticed was the mother's will had manifested into a single organism which would one day wreak havoc on the world.

As time passed war broke out between ghouls and humans, meanwhile the last brother was on his death bed, sealing the beast his mother once controlled into his body he split the ten tailed beast into nine parts.

Ghouls began to unite forces, eating every human that stood in their way. Humans began creating weapons of their own to fight to cannibalistic monsters. This brought into the world the first quinque.

_Clutching his stomach he began running from the alley way, his eyes widened when something wrapped around his ankle. His finger nails dug into the dirt but to no anvil he was pulled back into the grasps of death. His body thrown like a used piece of trash._

To this day humans and ghoul kill each other.

_Blood red Irises stared into blue, for that moment he thought, no, he knew, he was looking death straight in the eyes._

However our story begins thousands of years after chakra was introduced. In a place called Konohagakure no Sato; where not a single ghoul lives, or at least that's what the humans want to think. What the humans didn't know was that ghouls lived all around them, right under their noses and they never knew. They weren't as alone as they thought.

_A blood curdling scream irrupted from the boy's throat, his skin and hair tainted with blood, his own blood. Holes clearly visible on his stomach, propping himself up on his arm he began limping away, the demon following closely behind. His body was grabbed again this time he was sent through the wall into a construction site. He could feel his eyes becoming heavy, his heart beat slowing down. _

_Panic washed across his face when he saw her, no it coming for him again. His eyes slammed shut, this was the end, he was a goner. Moments ticked by, nothing had happened, his eyes opened. Large pieces of ply wood dropped from the tall crane, they landed directly onto the creature instantly killing her. His eyes slowly shut, all that he see now was black._

* * *

><p>Three Hours Earlier<p>

* * *

><p>Inside of a small café, sat two boys one with sunny blonde hair and another with dark brown hair which was pulled into a ponytail. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the fourth Hokage, Minato and his wife Kushina. Naruto was the eldest child, his two younger siblings, the twins Menma and Sayuri Namikaze. Both eight-year-olds were the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, Menma holding the yang half while Sayuri held the yin half. But above all else Naruto was a prodigy, the best of his generation. Graduating the ninja academy at the age of six, he became chunin at eight and then jounin at ten. He was the best ninja that has come out of Konoha in the last twenty years.<p>

Naruto stared down at the cup of coffee in his hands. His reflection showed in the dark liquid.

"So Naruto who's the girl?" His attention was redirected to Shikamaru Nara, the brown haired boy that sat across from him. He had graduated the academy at the age of nine, became a chunin at twelve and a jounin at fifteen, much to his displeasure, Naruto was surprised he even became chunin because of how lazy the other teenager really was.

Naruto laughed lightly at the question. "What are you talking about Shikamaru?"

"I heard you like some girl, who is it?" He asked again, his arms folding behind his head, a lazy expression covering his face. "Is it her?" He turned his head making Naruto's attention turn to the waitress that stood behind the counter of the small restaurant. He forced down a small blush before turning back to Shikamaru giving the Nara heir a small glare.

"She is definitely beautiful but no that's not her." His voice was followed by the small ring of the bell signaling someone had walked into the café. His eyes moved to the door, speak of the devil.

Shikamaru turned when he saw the faint blush on his friend's cheek. In the threshold stood a purple haired female, a pair of thin glass sat on her perfect face. She was dressed in a white dress, a blue shirt lay underneath. She began walking their way, the sound of heels tapping the wood floor was heard.

"Sorry I'm a little early, Naruto-san." She spoke softly bending down which gave Naruto a good view of her rather ample chest, quickly he turned away. A heavy blush spread up his neck to his cheek, glaring at Shikamaru, he silently asked him to leave. Shikamaru nodded, giving a sigh he walked out, making sure to leave money for the coffee.

"It's alright, go ahead and take a seat." Rize smiled taking the seat Shikamaru had just sat in.

"So would you like to go and get some dinner this evening?" The smile had yet to leave her face.

Naruto nodded happily, today really couldn't get much better, oh how wrong he was. "Where would you like to go?"

"Where ever you want to go is fine with me." Her arm was brought to the side of her face, tucking a loose strand of purple hair behind her ear.

"Is ramen alright?" She nodded, the couple stood up walking out the door. Inside the blue haired girl narrowed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the stools inside the small ramen shop Naruto and Rize read over the menu, though Naruto already knew what he wanted. The chef turned around smiling when he saw Naruto.<p>

"Naruto, it's been far too long, how have you been how's Rias?" Rize raised an eyebrow at the name.

Naruto smiled up at the man before nodding. "She's well, told me to say hello the next time I saw you." The cook smiled giving a nod.

"So want do you two want to eat?"

"I'll have one miso ramen."

"I'll have the same as Naruto-san."

Teuchi nodded turning around he began making their food. Rize sat the menu on the table, swinging her legs around, she faced Naruto.

"Naruto-san if I may who is Rias?" She questioned watching as Naruto took a deep breath before facing her.

"She's my aunt, adoptive mother really. She's raised me all my life really, I owe her everything." He looked down to his own hands, fists clenching onto his pants leg.

Rize's eyes furrowed. "But what about your parents, the Hokage and his wife?" Naruto looked to the ground, his knuckles were white.

"They aren't important, I still care for my brother and sister often I usually pick them up from the academy but I don't talk with my parents much, my father is pint on me joining CCG, though I don't have much interest." Her eyes narrowed.

Her hand raised, palm lightly caressing Naruto's cheek, finger tracing over the three whisker marks. "I know what it's like Naruto-san, both of my parents left when I was young."

The blush came back again. "R-Rize-chan." She smiled at the suffix, making his face heat up more when he realized what he had just said. The space between them was broken when two bowls of ramen where set on the counter.

Breaking apart they both began to eat.

Once finished the couple paid and began walking through the village, the sun had set the moon taking its place.

"Naruto-san would you mind walking me home." Naruto gave her a smile, nodding his head he let her lead the way. Following her steps Naruto walked next to her, his hands buried into his pockets. He stopped when a hand grabbed onto his jacket sleeve.

"Naruto-san." Her voice was small, fragile, and even shy. They had stopped on one of the back roads of the village, not many people ever used them anymore.

"Through the night we have become so close." She pulled him close making his eyes widen. Her breath was hot against his neck, her sent was sweet.

"I really like you Naruto-san."

He smiled, he was about to speak but she continued.

"But, there is one thing I like even more."

His eyes widened, pupils dilating, gasping in pain as teeth sank into his shoulder. Falling to the ground blood poured from his wound. Rize's head was done, hands clutching her stomach, a sinister laugh escaped her lips. Clutching his shoulder he used his other hand to push his body back.

Spinning around he began to run.

'No way, no way, no way, no way, impossible.'

"Naruto-san come back, I want to play some." A tentacle wrapped its self around Naruto's leg tossing him into the air while another punctured his stomach, blood spewed from his mouth. Gasping when his body was thrown into the ground with such force the cement split.

He could barely move. Rize appeared in front of him four red appendages swinging around behind her.

"I love it when my food can't move, i'm going to scramble you from the inside out." He was picked up, thrown into the wall next to him.

'Dammit, i'm a jounin I have to fight.' His hand moved to his pocket trying to go for the kunai only to realize he let his weapons at home. His head was raised, trying to see through the blood that coated his eyes. Grunting went another hole appeared in his stomach, his limp body was thrown through the opposite wall, landing in a construction site.

"Naruto-san?"

"Naruto-san where are you?" He could hear Rize, or at least he thought it was Rize yell out. He could hardly think straight, blood was rushing to his brain and quickly.

His eyes began to shut.

"Oh no are you dead? What a shame."

His eyes opened, blood covered his body from head to toe. His hair matted down his clothing soaked. He could hear a loud screeching noise. He watched as Rize was crushed beneath a pile if ply wood and metal poles. His eyes rolled back then everything turned black.

* * *

><p>It was dark, that's the first thing Naruto noticed. The second was the strange way his body felt, he felt stronger, faster, better. He could see someone standing over him looking up he saw a pair of red and black eyes staring back at him.<p>

What is that?

The last thing he remembered was being on a date with Rize. Now he was in a strange place, it was dark, he could hardly see.

Warmth washed over him again, he became to hear muffled voices.

'We have to transplant her organs into him.'

Who?

'What about his parents?'

Yeah right.

'I'll take full responsibility.'

'Hurry.'

To do what?

'Began the transplant.'

What's going on?

* * *

><p>The blonde haired teen lay motionless on the hospital bed, a breathing mask covered his mouth and nose. The soft beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. His eyes slowly began to open, dark circles under each.<p>

His left eye shot open, the sclera turned pitch black while his iris turned blood red. Small red lines formed around the eye, flowing back to his hair line.

It was a ghoul eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the first chapter, let me know you thought by leaving a comment. Next chapter will be more of a backstory about Naruto's relationship with Minato, Kushina and his younger brother and sister. He will also begin his life as a half ghoul. Touka and Naruto will also meet.<strong>

**Challenged by: Naruto Gremory**

**If you're interested in being a beat reader for this fic PM me, I would love to get one for this story.**

**Comments are welcomed.**


End file.
